Ken est MORT!
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Juste ciel vous vous rendezcompte!Blaine à tué Ken! Venez lire, c'est un gros délire!


Titre : Ken est Mort !

Genre : humour (gros délire qui m'est venus à l'ésprit en écoutant Aqua)

Couple : on peut pas dire qu'y en ai vraiment, ou alors à sens unique…

Disclameur : Barbie est à Mattel, et Naruto à un génie.

Avertissement : heu… nan y'a pas besoin…

Amusez-vous bien !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ken est mort !

Ma première Barbie, je sais plus quel age j'avais quand je l'ai eu, mais je me souvient, c'était « Malibu Barbie ».

Avec Ken.

Comme on y a jouer, avec mes amies, à Barbie, à crées et recréer des histoires plus pathétique les une que les autre entre Barbie et Ken.

N'empêche, quand je suis devenue un peu plus grande, je pouvait pas m'empécher de me prendre pour Barbie, c'était plus fort que moi, et je fredonnait tout le temps « I'm Barbie girl, In Barbie World ! Life in Plastique ! it's Fantastique! »

Tout le temps. Tout le temps. Tout le temps.

C'est pour ça que je suis devenue une meneuse. Barbie elle se laisse pas marché sur les pieds. Elle dirige. Elle est à la tête du groupe de fille enfin de poupée.

J'avais, quoi, six, sept ans.

J'avais mon Ken aussi.

Il était grand, beau, fort.

Et il savait même pas que j'existait.

Itashi.

Mais avec les amis, on l'appelais Ken.

J'me souviens, une fois, son frère nous avais surpris.

Il s'est bien moqué de nous.

Je crois aussi qu'il lui à dit parce qu'après, Ken, il nous regardait bizarrement.

Enfin bref, peu de temps après, y'a eu le… Drame.

C'était affreux.

J'pensais pas m'en remettre.

Une chose si… On pense que sa ne peut pas arriver puis un jour…

Barbie romp avec Ken !

Si je vous jure ! Elle à divorcé !

Sous prétexte que Ken il se vendait pas bien, ils l'ont enticher d'un blaireau du non de Blaine !

Moi je suis sur que c'est à cause de sa que Ken.. Heu pardon Itashi il à pété les plombs et il à Tuer tous son clan !

Je sais qu'on doit pas savoir mais je suis la fille du fleuriste alors, je sais tout se qui se passe dans se foutu patelin !

J'me souviens que Sasuke, comme on l'aimais pas, à l'époque, on l'a surnommé Blaine.

Mais finalement, il est bien le surfeur australien.

Enfin bref, on à grandie, on jouais plus aux Barbie, enfin, plus devant tout le monde.

Parce que si tu crois que je vais jeter ma collection de deux-cent soixante quatre poupées tu te trompe ! Et elles prendront pas la poussière au grenier !

Toujours est-il que j'était tranquille…

_Ino était assise par terre, la Boutique Barbie posé à sa droite, le cabriolé Barbie devant elle et pas moins d'une centaine de poupée éparpillée autour d'elle._

_Sa chaîne hifi lançait les premières note d'une chanson qu'elle connaissait par cœur :_

_Hi Barbie_

_Hi Ken !_

_Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken.  
Jump in._

_I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

_Come on Barbie, let´s go party!…_

_-Hé Barbie ! Tu viens ? On va à la plage ! Puis après, je t'emmènerais dinner, rien que nous deux._

_Dit Ino d'une voix grave en tenant la tête de la poupée masculine (Blaine) poser au volant de la voiture(rose si il faut le préciser) tourner vers la Barbie qu'elle tenait dans son autre main._

_-Hé Blaine ! A la plage ? Puis dîner ? se répondit-elle à elle même d'une voix au perchée, au se serai cool._

_-Barbie ! (Ino avait laché la tête de Blaine pour se saisir d'un ken poser pas loin et dire d'une voix à nouveaux grave) T'oublis pas on va au ciné se soir._

_-Ha oui. Zut ! Que faire ? ( genre le « que faire de la pub pour le produit ménager)_

_Toc Toc Toc. (z'avez remarqué, toc toujours trois fois, même Zazie elle toc que trois fois)_

_Ino mis de coter son horrible dilemme pour sortir de sa chambre (fallais pas qu'on la voie avec ses poupées._

_-Sakura t'attend en bas._

_Elle la rejoignit et là, son amis-rival lui expliqua que Blaine heu Sasuke était de retour, qu'il était chez l'Hokage pour le moment._

_En temps que fan invétérée de Bl.. Sasuke, elles coururent chez L'hokage pour le voir des qu'il serait sortit de son bureau._

Et là, je suis en train de poireauter devant le bureau de l'autre vieille à attendre que Sasuke-kun ne sorte.

Parce que ce que je vous ai pas dit c'est que ça fait des année qu'on ne la pas vu Blaine heu Sasuke-kun.

Il était chez l'autre serpent.

Tien la porte s'ouvre.

Mais vous aller bouger de la, éspèce vieille chouette, qu'on puisse le voir !

-…. Itashi Ushiwa …. Classe S… Est mort.

Pardon, j'ai bien entendu.

Merde j'aurais-du écouter.

Mais quand l'information est bien monter au cerveau je ne peut pas me retenir de dire :

- Putain ! Ken est mort !

Tous me regardent bizarrement, y compris Sasuke qui se tien derrière l'hokage.

Mais je m'en fou.

Blaine à tué Ken !

Vous vous rendez compte !

Jamais Barbie ne pourra lui pardonner ça !

Et là, je me rend enfin compte de tout les regard sur moi, de l'hokage que parle plus.

- Oups … bavure.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tous les personnage (sauf Ino) son todu de rire.

Ino : Barbie… à mon age…

BD : Il me fallais quelqu'un, tu correspondait au profil…

Ino : Barbie… Blonde… Rose… Et COURGE ! JE VAIS T'ETRIPER!

BD : Allons positive, tu à une fic sur toi, toute entière, c'est bien ça.. Nan ?

Ino : Nan.

BD : Ha, J'aurais Crus.

Sasuke :Blaine?

Itashi : Ken?

BD: Nan Pitié, pas deux Sharingan contre moi s'il vous plais! Ou j'fais une fic ou je te colle avec… Jiraya ! (en montrant Sasuke) Et toi avec la Sardine heu Kisame !

Kisame : Hey ! tu veux mourir ?

Bd (prend de l'assurence) : et toi tu veux finir avec Gaï ?

Kisame : Hein ? (fais style d'être appelé).. J'arrive.(se casse)

Sasuke : Mais merde… Blaine… C'est pourris !

BD : Pleins-toi à Mattel !

Si vous souhaiter me laisser une rewiew, y'a pas de problème, sa fais toujours plaisir !

J'aimerais savoir si ça vous à plus !

A+

BD.


End file.
